thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dion Magnan
All images on this article were taken during the ACTUAL events and years. Absolutely NO images were re-enacted or simulated in ANY way. Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana is the central character of the TSG storyline. He is the founder of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church and owner of the island of Entrana. He is considered to embody the values of Saradominism at its very core. He served as King of Falador for two terms, but later retired due to his old age. He is the Lord of the holy island of Entrana, and thus holds extremely great influence over The Church of Saradomin. As Lord of Entrana, Dion deals with political issues revolving around Saradominism. As a result of this position, Dion often finds himself acting as a lightning rod for the various vendettas held against The Church of Saradomin. He is rarely seen without a squad of monk warriors protecting him, but he is humble in nature. Dion is a devout Saradominist and has trained over 800 pupils and apprentices in the ways of Saradominism during his lifeftime. Dion's actions have often attracted publicity before and ''after his reign as king. As such, he has accquired a habit of avoiding public places to prevent citizens from calling his name and attracting flash mobs. He is well-known for his generosity during his reign as king and later obtained the nickname '"The Good King"' for giving money to those who publicly chastised him and ultimately bringing crime in Falador to an all-time low. Dion Magnan was originally portrayed as a young boy in 2003. The character slowly grew into an old man over the last 10 years. Childhood Dion Magnan was born in Southern Asgarnia during the catastrophic event known as The Winter of 114. This event wiped out all agriculture in Asgarnia, Misthalin, and Kandarin, forcing many to defend themselves from looters and causing massive economic depressions. As a youth, Dion was forced to play the piano to entertain his household's guests. When he became a teenager, Dion was sent to an island in the ocean by his parents as punishment for his misdeeds at home. On this island he learned how to wield a blade, and acquired several survival skills from the instructors. When he turned '''14', he returned to the mainland in a rowboat. He arrived in Misthalin and never spoke to his parents again. As an apprentice (2003) Dion agreed to place himself in service of a man named Joseph in exchange for food and apprenticeship. Joseph taught Dion how to hunt for animals and showed Dion the way around Misthalin and Asgarnia. It was during this time that Dion first set foot in the city of Falador and saw White Knights for his first time. Eventually it was revealed to Dion that his master made his living from murdering people in the northern wasteland known as "The Wilderness" and selling their belongings at the market in Varrock square. Dion took part in these murders and benefited from the profit. Dion would often request to go camping, but his master was stern in his way of life and wished to camp only when it was necessary. Dion eventually grew ignorant of his master's way of life and brought a girl with him into the wilderness on one of their expeditions. His master had been losing patience and struck the girl down with his sword, killing her. Dion intervened, but was too late, and was also struck down by Joseph. Joseph left Dion on the ground, bleeding, and returned to Varrock market with Dion's possessions. Call to Saradominism (2004) Dion arrived in Lumbridge, disgraced, disheartened, and injured. He felt he was only suited for a life of solitude as a monk and went into service within the Church of Varrock in his depression. He was mentored by a man known as Father Shaw and later found out this very same mentor had converted to Zamorakianism. This impacted Dion greatly. Shortly afterward, Dion was ordained as a priest of Saradomin and received the title "Father Magnan" before he was 25 years old. He was given St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church by The Church of Saradomin and led a small congregation of monks. During this time, the first "initiation ceremony" took place. From that day on, all members were required to attend a ceremony before receiving the uniform. One day, while Dion was visiting The Church of Varrock, he received news from a messenger that St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church had fallen under attack, and that two members of the congregation were murdered. Spies had been stationed at every bank in Asgarnia and Misthalin and their duty was to track the members of Dion's congregation until a weakness was found in the congregation's schedule. These spies were part of a legion of soldiers led by a man called "Evoscallan". This would mark the first of many ''attacks on St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church and prompted Dion to modify the church so that the walls would become fire-resistant and magic-proof. '''Over the next thirty years, the congregation of monks slowly evolved into a monastic order of monk warriors. Under Dion's leadership, they were built to survive their frequent and unfortunate circumstances, but still held church ceremonies every seven days for the public to attend.' One day while Dion was in Falador, a young boy approached him and the two of them began talking about religion. Dion took an interest in this boy and he became Dion's pupil and apprentice. Dion taught the boy the same survival skills that his own master had taught him two decades prior. This boy was Sander Stoneman. As a master (2005) The life of a priest proved to be much different than Dion had anticipated when he was ordained. He had experience in battle and had defeated a handful of Zamorakian cults by the time he was 30 years old. He knew that this was unusual for a Saradominist priest, but he felt Saradomin had forgiven him for his deeds as a boy and this was his way of redeeming himself. He left his home in Rimmington and moved into the capital city of Falador. During this time, Dion put the monastic order on hiatus, and focused more upon travelling and exploring the world. As he travelled, he took on apprentices and they would follow him on his journeys. He acquired the mantle "Travelling Teacher of Falador" and searched the farmlands of Misthalin and Asgarnia for able-bodied teenagers to train as Saradominists and perhaps induct them into the inactive monastic order with an initiation ceremony. Dion's best student, Sander Stoneman, graduated from his teachings and became Dion's assistant. The two of them explored Gielinor together as master and apprentice and learned many things about the various regions of the planet. Their adventures together fortified their faith in Saradomin and they believed Saradomin had a plan for each of them. During Dion's first journey into Kandarin, he visited Tree Gnome Stronghold for his first time and was quickly accepted by gnomish society. He became fluent in gnomish language and explained to the gnomes in their OWN language that he had just accomplished his life-long goal to see the Baxtorian Falls. A thick, hooded blue robe was tailored for Dion by the gnomes as a parting gift and he wore it proudly as he left the gate to begin his journey back to Asgarnia. In his thirties (2006-2008) Dion briefly enlisted in the White Knights, but was conflicted between the responsibilities of the monastic order and that of a knight. He ultimately decided to focus on his role as a priest and retired from service as a White Knight. This left several knights with a feeling of bitter resentment toward him, but Sir Amik Varze seemingly still held Dion in high regard when he left. Sander Stoneman was appointed as 2nd-in-command of the monastic order and recruitment began once again. Dion engaged in conflict against a Zamorakian cult known as "Dragon's Breath", but the leader was later killed in a shipwreck in the southern ocean shortly after being defeated by Sander Stoneman in "The Wilderness". During this time, Dion began recording all of the events of his life inside a white book that he began carrying with him. He began writing speeches, ceremonial procedures, and his deep philosophical thoughts in this book. Dion took up the habit of smoking at the age of '''35' while in Keldagrim. He was given a 500-year-old pipe by a dwarf known as Smokin' Joe and brought a pouch of dwarf weed back to Asgarnia with him.'' In his forties (2008-2010) During this time, Dion put the monastic order on hiatus once more, and focused upon travelling and exploring the world with his best friend Sander Stoneman. The two of them learned a great many truths about the world and were sworn to secrecy about many of these things. Dion entered Morytania for the first time in his life alongside another member of the monastic order known as Thorlak. Thorlak grew up in the slums of Varrock and Dion took him in and taught him the ways of Saradomin. Together, the two of them explored Morytania and encountered the walls of Meiyerditch from a distance. They were briefly attacked by a vyrewatch, but neither of them knew what a vyrewatch was. They had become lost in Morytania and had no food. They travelled for days until they were desperate enough to roast snails to eat. Dion would never forget this first experience in Morytania. , and Dion in the Kharazi Jungle.]] Dion visited the Kharazi Jungle many times with Thorlak and Sander Stoneman. They encountered jogres, lions, hostile tribesmen, exotic insects, and on one occasion they even tracked an army of undead to an ancient underground temple. Their survival skills were put to the test many times while camping in the jungle. Dion and Sander managed to gain access to the elven region of Tirannwn via the Underground Pass. It was a journey neither of them would ever forget. The two of them made contact with the elves for the first time in their lives. They were surprised at many of the things they did not know about the elves and soon realized the elves had their own wars to attend. This experience impacted the two of them very deeply and changed the way they thought about the western world. Although the monastic order was inactive, Dion and Sander still continued to hold ceremonies at St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church to educate the people of Asgarnia about the history of the gods and the 3 kingdoms of men. The tradition of a weekly ceremony continued to see itself present throughout this period of time. The tradition of training young teenagers was not forgotten and Sander and Dion continued to train apprentices in the ways of Saradominism during this time. ______________________________ World 42 opened at this time. ______________________________ Return from hiatus (2011) When Dion was 50 'years old, he developed a habit of ''drinking ''and could often be found at The Rising Sun Inn during the evening, whilst preaching the word of Saradomin to other patrons of the inn. Dion made many friends during this time and learned a great deal of things about the noble families of Asgarnia and Misthalin. He encountered Lord Atrum Erus and Octavian Vire on several occasions and grew frustrated at The Black Knight presence in Falador. Dion was outraged when he learned that The Rising Sun Inn in Falador was actually an establishment owned by The Black Knights. This discovery led him to a trail of small clues that revealed more and more knowledge about the politics of Falador to him. He learned that Falador was not the white city of Saradomin that he thought it was. In reality, a majority of the politics of Falador was being manipulated by Zamorakians. He understood that the laws in Falador ''allowed ''Zamorakians to enter Falador freely and he did not agree with this. He encountered several vampyres in Falador and quickly learned to recognize the various sigils of each vampyre coven. Dion accepted the fact that he was powerless to do anything about this, but he also realized that he had the power of influence with which he could teach more people about the ways of Saradomin and turn them away from the ways of Zamorak. Dion began recruiting again for The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. ''Dion began to focus his recruitment campaign toward victims of Morytania's blood tithes, hoping to find able-bodied Saradominist warriors willing to keep Asgarnia free from the same vampyre influence that had consumed Morytania. Dion took his final ''apprentice at this time: a Kitsune from the Fremennik Province named Kris Logan. Dion taught Kris the ways of men, but Kris would still draw attention to himself each place he went. Kris was initiated into The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church and accompanied Dion on many adventures in Troll Country. Kris proved to be stubborn and often got the better of Sander Stoneman's patience. Kris began associating with Dion's former master and soon proved his loyalty to lie with him instead of Dion. After acquiring a new magic spell, Kris challenged Sander Stoneman to a duel. Kris was defeated when Sander shot Kris with a magical bow. One day, Dion summoned Kris to assist him on a quest, but due to his incompetence, he was abandoned on an iceberg as punishment by Dion. Politics of Falador (2012) center 'Early Politics of Falador Dion began sending members of the order to southern Morytania on assignments to provide aid to innocent victims of the Vampyre blood tithe. He grew increasingly disgusted with his own homeland of Asgarnia, as it seemed that the leaders of the various land claims in Asgarnia viewed gaining popularity to be of much greater importance than keeping the virtues of Saradominism alive. Dion believed that because of this, more and more vampyres were being allowed to enter Falador freely and they were slowly degrading the society of Falador into a Zamorakian-friendly environment. Dion began publicly speaking out against the vampyre presence in crowded areas alongside other members of the order. On more than one occassion, he became the target of mercenary groups and assassination plots as a result of this. On one occasion, Dion Magnan came face-to-face with Lord Atrum Erus of The Kinshra and ordered his men to attack the Black Knight baron, believing him to to be the source of the Zamorakian presence in Falador. Wolf Rovin, along with several members of That Saradomin Group, confronted Lord Atrum, who managed to avoid their attacks with a shadow barrier. Several months later, the newly-crowned King Corvus Cross of Falador asked for an audience with Dion Magnan and summoned him north to the capital city. The king appeared to be mentoring Prince Ulrich Zalch and allowed him to do most of the talking. They told Dion Magnan that violence was unacceptable in Falador and that they, too, were Saradominists. Dion was commanded to stop his anti-Zamorakian campaigning. As the two parties stood up from the table and began parting ways, Prince Ulrich Zalch quietly walked around the table and approached the only female member that travelled with Dion to Falador to attend the meeting. Her name was Beatrix. The Prince asked her to accompany him back to the castle. She declined his offer and Dion offered to go instead. The Prince awkwardly led Dion into the castle's dungeons. While the speech about anti-violence was still fresh in his mind, Dion was attacked by Prince Ulrich Zalch and 2 of his men. After injuring the prince in self-defence, Dion escaped the castle and returned to Rimmington. Several weeks later the Prince summoned Dion Magnan to Falador to speak about an alliance against The Kinshra. The meeting was awkward at first, but by the end of the meeting, The Prince had given Dion his word that the army of King Corvus Cross would assist Dion in defeating The Kinshra. Dion was astounded by this sudden change in politics. Dion began training his men to assist the men of King Corvus Cross in combat against The Kinshra. 'Claiming The Rising Sun Inn' Lord Atrum Erus of The Kinshra agreed to meet Dion Magnan in person to discuss ownership of The Rising Sun Inn. Unfortunately, Ulrich Zalch began avoiding contact with The Order and Dion assumed that the men of King Corvus Cross simply did not want ''to fight The Kinshra. The parley took place in Falador Park at the picnic tables south of the statue of Saradomin. During the days before the parley, Dion became increasingly, and noticeably stressed, feeling that the aim of his men's throwing knives would be far too inaccurate to pierce Lord Atrum's armour. His habit of smoking began presenting itself much more frequently. He began giving speeches to emphasize the importance of timing and accuracy whilst holding his pipe as he did so. The day finally came that The Kinshra would meet with The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church to discuss the land ownership of 'The Rising Sun Inn. Dion organized his men in his own hometown of Rimmington. He feared that perhaps Lord Atrum Erus was plotting a trap with King Corvus Cross and he ordered his men to be prepared for such an event if it happened. The Order marched to Falador fully armed and arrived at the statue of Saradomin before The Kinshra did. They sat down at a nearby picnic table (ironically the same picnic table that King Corvus Cross & Dion Magnan had sat at nearly 1 year earlier) and waited for The Kinshra to arrive. A man dressed in iron armour arrived at Falador Park escorted by several Kinshra knights. Dion Magnan introduced himself to the man and asked when Lord Atrum Erus would be arriving to meet with him, asserting that Lord Atrum was already late. '''The man in iron armour simply explained that Lord Atrum was ''unable ''to attend the meeting due to an injury he sustained in a previous battle and that he was sent on Lord Atrum's behalf to defend the claim because Lord Atrum was unable to challenge The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church in his current condition. Dion nodded and ordered his men to execute the ambassador. The ambassador accepted his death respectfully and Dion proceeded to occupy The Rising Sun Inn. Many Zamorakian members of Falador's community were unhappy with the inn's situation and many attempts were made by the general public to sabotage That Saradomin Group's claim over The Rising Sun Inn. On one occasion, a bomb was planted in The Rising Sun Inn and it caused devastation to the property. The inn became dilapidated, and due to The Kinshra neglecting the inn's upkeep, Dion felt it was his duty to repair the building. Members of The Order gathered to repair the windows, rafters, and floorboards and re-welcome customers back into the bar. 'Becoming Lord of Entrana' The Zamorakian presence in Falador became noticably affected by The Order's efforts against vampyres and Dion became the target of countless assassins and sellswords. Safety became the number one priority of The Order, and Dion instructed his men not to publicly wear the uniform in Falador unless accompanied by two or more allies. A large amount of Asgarnian Zamorakians were upset at The Order's efforts to claim The Rising Sun Inn and wanted them out of Falador. Dion began spending more time on Entrana and enjoyed the peace and quiet there. Entrana became like a sanctuary to Dion. One day, Dion was invited to the cathedral and a meeting took place. The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church was sworn to protect the holy island of Entrana in this age of increasingly aggressive politics and a ceremony was planned to take place on the following weekend. Several days later Dion was appointed as the owner of Entrana and acquired the title "Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana". Many members of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church began visiting Entrana more frequently and often invited their friends and family to stay with them on the island to learn more about Saradomin. Dion began organizing picnics, liturgies, fishing trips, and initiation ceremonies on Entrana. Ale and food was flown in via hot air balloon. During his time on Entrana, Dion invented a unique game. He called it "Entrana Gnomeball" and taught it to anybody that visited Entrana. The game requires a group of people to stand in a large circle, facing the center. A ball is then thrown into play and the one who catches it must say one fact about themself. They must then throw the ball to another person and the game repeats itself. 'Defeating The Commonwealth' Shortly after Dion was appointed Lord of Entrana, an alliance of cities known as The Commonwealth began spreading their influence throughout Misthalin and Asgarnia. Dion was amazed at how vast this alliance of cities was. He wished to learn more about the hierarchy of The Commonwealth hoping that his resources could be put to use. He began investigating the various branches held within each city. Thus he came across the information from his sources in Lumbridge that Ulrich Zalch was in charge of Falador. Dion remembered Ulrich Zalch from several years earlier and reflected upon what could have been the end of his own ''life in the dungeons of Falador castle if he had ''not ''faught back against Ulrich. He began to have second thoughts about The Commonwealth after experiencing the attitudes of the various city leaders and realized that the personal goals of Ulrich Zalch were ''exactly ''what was preventing Falador from being a lawful city. He began to discuss this with members of The Order and swore each of them to silence about it. During this time, Dion made frequent trips to his farm on Entrana to relax in solitude. He would often bring several kegs of ale and a fishing rod with him, while tending to his animals. He would use this farm as a location to decide what his next political moves would be, without the disturbance from outside stresses. Dion decided to wait until The Commonwealth was preoccupied by a particular conflict in southern Misthalin. When this event occured, Dion gathered his men and explained his plan to surround Ulrich Zalch in Falador Castle. The plan was executed and went ''much ''smoother than The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church had anticipated and, to a much larger extent, trained and prepared for. Ulrich Zalch left Falador and ordered his men to follow him into the Kharidian Desert. Falador was leaderless and many of the White Knight battalions began disbanding. Dion felt that it was in accordance with his humble values to leave Falador's fate to Saradomin. He took his men on a camping trip in southern Kandarin, leaving Falador '''unclaimed', to show ''the community of Falador that his ''only ''intention was doing what was proper, and not to usurp Falador's throne. Dion led The Order to a tropical beach with two abandoned bamboo huts; very far from Falador's politics. The order camped here for one night while hunting and foraging for food. The night brought a storm with it. When morning came, the ocean was calm again and The Order ate breakfast before starting the journey back to Asgarnia. Dion would take note of this location for future camping trips. 'Becoming King of Falador' When Dion returned to Asgarnia, a vote was ''already ''in the process of determining the next leader of the 'City of Falador. Dion did not ''wish to place himself into a position that would make him seem ''less humble, so he disregarded the thought of being King. Soon Dion's colleagues and friends began pointing out the various flaws in the other potential leaders' plans. This made him realize that none of the other candidates had good intentions in their hearts. He knew that it would seem self-righteous, and egotistical, even, to attempt to use his influence to steer Falador into the right direction, yet he believed that he was the only one who had the ability to do so at the time. ''When Dion returned to Asgarnia, he was speechless. He did not realize just how many Asgarnians truly appreciated his victory over The Commonwealth. He won the vote, '''but he was required to win a second vote. Ballot boxes were placed in several locations:'' #Falador East Square #Falador West Square #Port Sarim Docks #Rimmington Square #St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church #Edgeville Monastery Three options were presented to the public and citizens were invited to cast votes for the future of the city. 1) The first option would be for those in favour of Dion Magnan becoming King of Falador. 2) The second option was for Falador to remain unclaimable by any single body of power. 3) The third option was for Falador to elect another leader, but nobody associated with Dion. Dion nervously awaited the results. He retreated to Entrana to relieve his stress. One day, while Dion was in his office on Entrana, his friend Raigeki Rovin paid a visit to Entrana. Raigeki was the leader of The Rovins and he was accompanied by his warlord, Voron Rovin. Dion had met both of these men in the past and had always made it a goal to visit them at the Piscatoris Fishing Colony to learn more about the monkfish economy. It was a surprise to see them on Entrana and he greeted them. Raigeki brought news to Dion; it would appear that Corvus Cross was dead; murdered by The Kinshra. This news solidified Dion's heartfelt belief that he was the only one who could do anything to maintain order in Falador. Dion patiently waited for the vote to end. Dion won the vote. The combined total of votes for options two and three when put together were equal to less than half of the votes received for the first option. Dion ordered his men to accompany him into an unexplored region of the Kharidian Desert to find the purest silver ore possible. It was buried beneath many layers of sand. The silver ore was was excavated from the sand with shovels and was taken to Falador. Dion began a journey to meet with the various owners of land claims in Misthalin, Asgarnia, and Kandarin. He obtained a gemstone from each leader as a sign of approval of his claim to the Saradominist city of Falador. Dion scheduled his coronation ceremony and ordered Sander Stoneman to forge the silver ore into a crown at the Falador Forge less than 12 hours before the coronation. While Sander did this, Dion took a nap in his new bedroom in Falador Castle. Upon waking up, Dion overheard a conversation taking place outside his door, in the throne room. He put his head against the door and listened. Dion Magnan's coronation ceremony took place in Falador Castle's throne room. Dion exited his bedroom and gracefully approached his throne, flanked by ambassadors, dukes, knights, princes, and princesses all hailing from the various regions of Gielinor. Sander Stoneman stood at the altar and presented Dion with his crown on a cushion. Dion slide the crown onto his head and the castle erupted with cries of "Hail Saradomin!" and "Long live King Dion!" from both sides of the throne room. 'The Reign of the Good King Dion' King Dion gave a short speech to the audience about himself, Entrana, and its relevance to Falador, then proceeded to the castle's portcullis. The portcullis was raised and King Dion threw a party at The Rising Sun Inn, where he became accquanted with several well-known White Knight leaders and accepted oaths of allegiance from various mercenaries and sellswords that lived in Asgarnia. It took King Dion a long time to grow accustomed to the fact that when people said "I pledge allegiance to the King of Falador", they were referring to him. He was not used to this. He understood now why so many leaders before him had become corrupted. He reflected for a brief moment on his old master and wondered what he'd say if he saw this day. He looked toward Sander and realized Sander was the closest friend he had. Military Preparations *King Dion appointed Oliver Ryder to lead a backup militia, if the need ever arose that it was required. *King Dion issued a royal decree that all White Knights return to Falador and pledge loyalty to him. *King Dion took oaths of loyalty in his throne room each day and assigned Knights to squads. *King Dion organized a City Watch made up of Knights that had not yet entered a squad. *King Dion promoted his friend Sir Sander Stoneman to the Captain of the City Watch. *King Dion organized a Kingsguard of elite warriors from That Saradomin Group. *King Dion promoted Sir Sander Stoneman to Commander of the Kingsguard. King Dion frequently reminded the White Knights that it was of paramount importance that the portcullis remain guarded at all times and was not to be left open overnight. King Dion knew there were many Zamorakians that desired his head on a platter and he would take all precautions to prevent this from happening. Various rumours were started by ex-members of The Commonwealth about why the portcullis remained closed most of the time'' -even going as far as claiming Dion was a tyrant for closing the gate overnight-'' but it was merely a precaution to protect The King's life. Dion knew anything that went on inside the castle that was leaked to the public would be exaggerated tenfold. He knew all that it could take is three bored teenagers to walk into the castle to claim it as their own and the entire community of Falador would be in an uproar, questioning the legitimacy of the crown, so he took every precaution to prevent this from happening. 'Even several of King Dion's own men did not see eye-to-eye on the issue, but Dion assured them that some day they would understand why he chose to do this. Each time any form of cargo was moved through the portcullis, it was inspected thoroughly by the guards who were hand-picked by the king. On one occasion, Richard Grosvenor grew fed up with King Dion's strict laws and organized a mutiny against him. Richard gathered his men and stood in the courtyard. Richard overlooked Dion's men inside the castle, though, and was quickly outnumbered. The situation was quietly defused and both parties decided not to continue the conflict or speak of it again. King Dion learned that an ex-member of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church was kidnapping young girls and doing '''unspeakable '''things to them. One of the victims was Mike Kivail's daughter. King Dion issued a royal decree that stated the black-bearded man known as ''"Buppy" was to be taken to Falador Castle to be executed. Buppy was taken into the dungeons of Falador Castle, where he was beheaded on Dion's orders by a member of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church named Cralix. King Dion knew Buppy had cheated death in the past with his knowledge of dark magic, so Dion ordered Buppy's body to be taken to the top of the western tower and burned upon a funeral pyre. Mike Kivail's daughter got closure for the things Buppy did to her and Mike Kivail was thankful for Dion's justice. .]] The Kingsguard consisted of elite warriors hand-picked by Sander Stoneman. The Kingsguard wore traditional White Knight armour with gold designs etched into it. Arx Ethurion often assisted in the training of The Kingsguard, helping Sander when needed. The training regime for The Kingsguard was based off of the training The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church received from Dion prior to the confrontation with The Kinshra several years ago. King Dion frequently watched the training from afar. King Dion often left Falador to go on adventures during his reign, leaving Falador Castle in the hands of his guards. He trusted his guards to guard Falador Castle while he was away, just as he trusted his soldiers to protect him on the road. On more than one occasion, King Dion risked his life in dangerous situations for menial things, simply because he felt it was the ''right ''thing to do. During times of mental distress due to the politics of Falador, King Dion would often organize adventures -from the seat of his throne- to take his mind off of his city. He would order his men to help as many people as possible on these journeys simply because it gave him a sense of self-satisfaction and he knew that many people would be happy due to The Order's efforts. Oftentimes he would seem distant, and unresponsive on these journeys, but he was merely lost in deep thought about the politics of Falador. On one occasion, King Dion organized a relief campaign that would bring food and aid to several villages that he had discovered alongside Sander Stoneman and Thorlak many years ago. He ordered his men to provide aid to the villagers by rebuilding several structures in the Kharazi Jungle and he personally assisted in defending several land claims within the jungle. '''One year into his reign, King Dion had succeeded in bringing the crime rate in Falador to an all-time low. The reputation of Falador as a nest of assassins was slowly dwindling and Dion was solely responsible for this. The city itself was now under true Saradominist control as it always should ''have been. 'Return to Southern Asgarnia' Two years after King Dion's coronation, he had begun to visibly feel the stresses of being King. Dion had to take extra precautions wherever he went because there were assassins in each city that recognized his face who would kill him not for the ''gold, but simply to say they ''did it. It was a challenge to stay alive and many people had claimed they had killed him when in fact they had ''not. His right-hand man Sander Stoneman was also ''visibly beginning to show signs of age from his countless days spent at Dion's side defending him from assassins. A very important member of The Kingsguard, Arx Ethurion, proposed to another member of The Order named Beatrix, and together they left the order and became married. The gap that Arx left in The Kingsguard was a vicious blow to King Dion's security and King Dion resented Arx for his decision. '''King Dion was satisfied with his accomplishments in Asgarnia. He believed he had enstilled a good example upon the people of Asgarnia with his actions and was thoroughly pleased with the feedback that he received from the community of Falador.' And yet the political debates were, in his opinion, becoming increasingly irrelevent to the true virtues of Falador's founding. A third ''vote was held to determine Falador's leadership and King Dion won it. This time, however, he decided it was time to return to his sleepy hometown far away from the capital to watch how the events of Falador unfold without him. After he left Falador, Dion accquired a habit of avoiding public places to prevent citizens from calling his name and attracting flash mobs. He was not ready to deal with questions about why his reign ended and simply wanted to live a stress-free livestyle without having to retell his last days on the throne to every traveller he met on the road. '''He returned to Rimmington and continued to perform' initiation ceremonies. Present day (2013) The Lord of Entrana sat alone in the room. He enjoyed solitude; his life experiences taught him to rely upon nothing but his own well-refined judgment of situations. He held a glass of Asgarnian ale in his right hand and thought deeply about the day ahead. As he raised it to his lips, he held it up against the torch light, and watched with the eye of a connoisseur the tiny scales of potassium bitartrate which floated in its rich ember depths. The fire, as it spurted up, threw fitful lights upon his bearded face, its thick and yet firm lips, and the deep, Saradominist eyes, which had something Asgarnian in their strength and their animalism. He smiled from time to time as he leaned back in his hand-carved chair. Indeed, he had a right to feel pleased, for, against the advice of nine colleagues, he would be returning to Falador soon. He merely wished to enjoy an Asgarnian ale at The Rising Sun Inn - a feat that was considered dangerous for any man of his age and stature. He looked out the window and set his gaze upon the north-western ends of Rimmington. He thought of his friend Sander Stoneman. Sander was a good man. He lived his life in a pious manner that did not accommodate things such as tyranny and evil. Sander spent a lot of time his time defending Dion against criticism from the ever-growing horde of anti-Dion extremists. These days, many people would wait for an opportunity to publicly share their negative opinions about Dion at any given chance they were presented with and Sander did not take kindly to this because none of it was true. It was through Dion's teachings that Sander was brought up in the manner of a Saradominist. He was raised to be a fine warrior and would not disappoint Dion, albeit the arrogance that he displayed during Dion's early teachings. Sander was 33 and was second-in-command of the monastic order, and Dion's best friend. center|200px These days Dion often found himself acting as a lightning rod for the various vendettas held against The Church of Saradomin. As Lord of Entrana, Dion was rarely seen without a squad of monk warriors protecting him, but he was still humble in nature and held nothing but good intentions in his heart. Dion knew that his devoted companions would be gathering to meet him soon. He raised the glass of ale to his lips and sipped it. The chair creaked loudly as he leaned forward to place his ale down upon the small table in front of him. Dion reached within his robes, finding the pipe he received from a Keldagrim dwarf many years ago. He loosened a leather bag and produced a pinch of dwarf weed from within the bag. He placed it within his pipe and began smoking. As he smoked, Dion thought about the situation. He had been avoiding Falador since his reign ended. He did not fear 'The White City; he knew every street like the back of his hand. He simply dreaded the hecklers. Yes, the hecklers. Those charming people who would disconcert others with questions, challenges, or gibes for their own personal amusement without any thought as to the damage they may actually be doing to the person's pride.'' He stood up and tucked the pipe away, within his robes. The meeting was soon, and Dion could not afford to be late. He always was though; punctuality was NOT one of Dion's strengths. He stood and exited the house, putting his gloves and boots on, and slid his hood over his head as he closed the door behind him. '''*Your character meets Dion now* Category:TSG